Musical Dreams
by SunshineAndHappiness
Summary: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and my OC Sunny, are blasted by Dr Doofenshmirtz's Musical-Dream-Inator, but what musical dream will they have? A light-hearted story which contains the fears, romantic interests, and secret desires.
1. Setting the Scene

**Author's Note : This story is just a bit of light-hearted fun about Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet Buford, Isabella, and my OC Sunny, been blasted by a Musical-Dream-Inator and experiencing strange musical dreams. There's hints in the dreams about characters fear, romantic interests, and more. See if you can pick some up. I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

><p>Agent P, otherwise known as Perry the Platypus, burst through the purple door that led into Heinz Doofenshmirtz's penthouse, and no sooner had he arrived, a large steel birdcage dropped out of nowhere, trapping Agent P. Agent P rattled the steel bars but his efforts were all in vain, the cage was made out of strong, solid steel and was well built unlike most of Heinz's other failed traps.<p>

"Well… Perry the Platypus. Your visit was unexpected and by unexpected I mean, COMPLETLEY EXPECTED!"

Heinz Doofenshmirtz cackled with laughter as he came out of his hiding place which was from behind a dirty green tarpaulin that seemed to have been thrown over some large and unusual object, most likely another one of Dr Doofenshmirtz's evil contraptions.

Agent P watched Heinz as he pulled off the dirty green tarpaulin revealing a large, metallic, purple and silver, ray gun type thing. Heinz would reveal all the details of his next, not-so-evil plan any minute so.

"Behold!"

Agent P rolled his eyes as Heinz did his usual jazz hands, beaming his evil smile and dramatizing his latest, not-so-evil scheme.

"The Musical-Dream-Inator!"

Agent P stared at the Musical-Dream-Inator. Today was going to be nothing out of the ordinary. He would thwart Heinz's evil plans and maybe he would get to catch a glimpse of Phineas and Ferb in action and maybe even take part in it? Anyway, what was so evil about musical dreams?

"It all started back in Gimmelshtump when I was a small boy…"

And right on cue, Heinz's flashback began as he told another story of his depressing childhood.

"I had these amazing dreams and these amazing dreams were what kept me notably positive for years. Sometimes I would be riding a unicorn through rainbows and other times I would be having biscuits and tea with the queen of the fairies…"

Agent P rolled his eyes but Heinz didn't see and continued with his flashback.

"These dreams were so vivid and real so I told them all to Kenny-"

Heinz stopped his flashback and looked at Agent P.

"You remember Kenny right Perry the Platypus?"

Agent P stared at Heinz. He had some recollection of Kenny from one of Heinz's flashbacks… Something to do with lawn jockeys and lawn gnomes…

"You don't?"

Heinz smacked himself in the face and did a shifting movement where he pulled his hand down his face. He quickly started up another flashback but this one was much quicker.

"Back in Gimmelschtump I had no friends, mainly because I wore hand-me-up girls' clothing and the others would bully me and make fun of me, also I was deemed as a schnitzel... But I did have one friend, Kenny. We often saw each other at night when I was working as a lawn gnome and he was working as a lawn jockey…"

Heinz spoke quickly and Agent P had to listen hard to make sure he caught what Heinz was saying,

"But sometimes we saw each other during the day and we would talk about things and I would tell him all about my dreams and he would listen."

His flashback about Kenny ended.

"You remember NOW, Perry the Platypus?"

Agent P nodded and Heinz smiled.

"Good. Now back to my evil scheme"

Another flashback began as he began to explain about the back story behind his latest "evil" scheme.

"Back in Gimmelschtump when I was a small boy-"

Heinz paused and glanced at Perry.

"Do you mind if I just get onto the important stuff Perry the Platypus?"

He glanced at his watch before shaking his head.

"I've got to pick up my daughter this afternoon and I haven't got much time left before I need to go. Do you mind Perry the Platypus? You'll still get to thwart my evil scheme like usual…"

Agent P nodded and Heinz grinned.

"I knew I could count on you Perry the Platypus. Anyway, all you need to know is that my father overheard me telling Kenny about my latest dream where I was crowned the princess of fairyland and he was very angry and told me that dreaming was for girls…"

Agent P raised an eyebrow.

"I mean can you believe that Perry the Platypus? Dreaming is only for girls?" Heinz shook his head. "Anyway I didn't want to stop dreaming so each night as I went to sleep, my father would smack me around the forehead every ten minutes to stop me dreaming and it worked Perry the Platypus, it worked."

Agent P felt rather sorry for Heinz. He wasn't _really _evil, he was just a messed up man who had had a rough upbringing.

"But when I moved out, I was excited because I believed that I would get my dreams back and I was really looking forward to seeing Sweetie, my rainbow unicorn again… Unfortunately, I had gotten so used to my father smacking me every ten minutes that even without him; I would automatically wake up every ten minutes! It's gotten better now but I still wake up every half-hour and the doctors have told me I may never be able to dream again!"

Heinz took a breath of air after such a long speech.

"And THAT is why I have built the Musical-Dream-Inator! I will blast myself with this inator and all of my dreams will come back to me, and what's more, they will be MUSICAL DREAMS!"

Agent P stifled a giggle; this scheme didn't seem very bad. Maybe he'd let Heinz go through with it, because seriously,what damage could a musical dream involving unicorns in Heinz's head do?

Heinz walked over to the other side of Agent P and Agent P saw yet ANOTHER inator covered this time in a tattered purple blanket.

"Behold! The No-Musical-Dream-Inator!"

Agent P rested his head on the steel bars, moaning quietly to himself. Today was going to be a long day…

Meanwhile in the suburbs, a girl with long black hair down her back, wearing a pink frock came into the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher house.

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha doing?"

Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher were leaning against the large tree in the backyard in the shade, trying to think of something to do on yet another fine summer's day.

Phineas's eyes began to twinkle a little as Isabella appeared and he felt fuzzy on the inside when Isabella said his name. Ferb closed his eyes and smiled on the inside though his face remained completely expressionless on the outside. He was still miffed that Isabella couldn't see that each time she appeared, Phineas's smile grew wider and that Phineas still wasn't able to pick up the obvious hints that Isabella was dropping for him. It was true what they said, love truly was blind.

"Ferb and I were just thinking of something to do."

"I'm sure you'll think of something" said Isabella as she walked over towards the two boys and sat down next to Phineas in the shade.

Phineas, Ferb and Isabella relaxed absorbing in the sun. Isabella was daydreaming about her and Phineas kissing, Ferb was thinking about a book he had been reading last night, and Phineas's mind was whirling as he tried to think of something fun to do that they hadn't already done yet. But the peace and tranquillity was soon disturbed.

There was a few yells and then the sound of running and all three of them watched as Sunny, the British girl that had only just moved to Danville a few weeks ago, hopped over the fence in a smooth manoeuvre before she shot up the tree and hid there amongst the leaves and branches. A few seconds later, the neighbourhood bully Buford charged through into the backyard, followed shortly after by Baljeet, whilst three pairs of eyes watched him in amusement.

"Oy, dinner bell!"

Ferb rolled his eyes at Buford before closing them, he didn't like it when Buford called his brother that name but he never said anything because Phineas didn't mind the name at all.

"Yeah Buford?"

"Where's Miss Britzie?"

Miss Britzie was Buford's nickname for Sunny which stuck after he forgot her name so he called her Miss Britzie and she got annoyed by it. After she showed her annoyance for the name, Buford kept calling her it. The two were rivals and would often challenge one another.

Ferb opened one eye and looked at Phineas as did Isabella. Phineas looked at Ferb and Ferb shook his head slightly.

"Don't know Buford, why?"

"She said that she could beat me any day in a game of football so I challenged her. She went inside to go get a football and came back out with a SOCCER BALL. I told her that she was stupid and that she had brought out a soccer ball instead of a football, but she called me an idiot and said that the soccer ball was a football!"

Ferb rolled his eyes. Naturally Sunny was going to call it a football, she was British and even though he had lived in America longer than he had lived in Britain, he still called it a football but Buford never challenged him after the Vulcan pinch incident…

"It IS a football!" cried Sunny as she slid down the tree, coming out of her hiding place. She laughed and flicked her hair backwards, her green eyes flashing at Buford.

"Football, soccer ball, whatever you call it, I WILL still beat you!"

"Huh, girls can't play soccer" argued Buford crossing his arms.

Sunny grinned, and challenged Buford.

"You willing to bet on that, big boy?"

Buford grinned and his eyes bored into Sunny's.

"Bring it!"

Sunny ran off out of the back garden.

"I'll go get the football!"

"SOCCER BALL!" Buford called after her before running out of the back garden as well, leaving a bewildered Isabella, Phineas and Ferb behind.

"Well that was all just a little bit awkward" mumbled Isabella.

"Agreed" said Phineas whilst Ferb nodded in his usual silent manner.

"You're probably wondering what the No-Musical-Dream-Inator does, and why I had a Musical-Dream-Inator and a No-Musical-Dream-Inator right?"

Agent P just stared at Heinz; sometimes Heinz was glad that Agent P couldn't talk.

"Right. First of all, I'm going to blast myself with the MUSICAL-Dream-Inator, and then I'm going to reflect the ray of the No-Musical-Dream-Inator so that it bounces around in space before hitting the entire Earth so that NOBODY, except from me Perry the Platypus, will have ANY sort of dreams!"

Heinz paused and frowned for a moment.

"You know, I SHOULD have called it the No-Dream-Inator, because, you know, nobody's going to have any dreams now? You get me Perry the Platypus?" Heinz sighed. "Never mind…"

Agent P rolled his eyes and sat down in his trap, waiting for the appropriate moment to burst out of this birdcage. Heinz should remember to lock the birdcage when trapping him…

"Behold! My THIRD evil inator!"

Heinz walked over to a small table where a toaster stood.

"The Musical-Dream-Translator-Inator!"

Heinz turned round to see Agent P looking at him strangely.

"Don't look at me like THAT Perry the Platypus! You don't even know what it does yet!"

He turned back to his Musical-Dream-Translator-Inator.

"With this device, I will translate my dreams and because nobody has dreams anymore after I blast them with the No-Musical-Dream-Inator, they will pay hundreds of thousands of pounds to see MY dreams and I will become so rich that I will buy the Tri-State Area and become the ruler of the TRI-STATE AREA!"

Heinz raised his head and looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Of course, I don't know how to actually project my dreams that I actually have… Instead I recorded me and this group of dancers I hired performing a musical number, and I'll just use that video instead before using a small projector to project it onto this toaster"

He looked back at Perry and shrugged.

"What could go possibly go wrong?"

Agent P watched Heinz as he went over to his Musical-Dream-Inator and began to fire it up, hitting keys and setting a timer for five minutes. When Agent P was quite sure that Dr Doofenshmirtz was too busy to notice him escaping, he pushed open the bird cage door with minimum force before running over to Heinz and knocking him over and his machine.

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" exclaimed Heinz Doofenshmirtz, "How did you escape?"

Agent P nodded over to the birdcage where the door was swinging wide open.

"Oh I forgot to lock it…"

Heinz reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a silver key.

"See? See?"

He chucked it over his shoulder and it landed with a clatter somewhere on the floor.

"No matter Perry the Platypus, my machine is about to go off any second now and soon I will be the ruler of the TRI-STATE AREA!"

At that very second, a green ray shot out of the Musical-Dream-Inator, but because it was now lying on its side, the ray shot off towards a mirror, reflected off of it before shooting off somewhere into the suburbs. Whilst Heinz watched, Agent P destroyed the Musical-Dream-Inator which set off a chain reaction, resulting in the loss of the No-Musical-Dream-Inator and the Musical-Dream-Projector-Inator.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" screamed Heinz as Agent P flew back to his home in the suburbs, via jetpack.

"104, 105, 106, 107, 108, 109…" muttered Sunny as she seemed to effortlessly kick the ball nimbly into the air, from one foot to the other whilst Buford struggled to keep up.

"GOOOO SUNNY!" cheered Phineas as he watched the blonde-haired Brit, defeat Buford at keepy-uppys.

Isabella stood in one corner, a grim look on her face. She always felt green with envy wherever Phineas and Sunny was concerned although Sunny had told her numerous times that she only thought of Phineas as a friend.

As Buford argued with Sunny that he could only do keepy-uppys with his own ball, a green ray shot down on them all and for a moment there was silence as all of them looked around.

"What just happened?" asked Phineas.

"I have no idea…" said Ferb in his crisp British accent.

Nobody said another word for a minute until Sunny looked at Buford, grinning mischievously.

"Go get your football then"

"SOCCER BALL!" yelled Buford as he sprinted off to go get his ball. Sunny just laughed.

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford and Sunny had no idea of what the green ray was, and had completely forgotten about it. But when they drifted off to sleep that night, they were taken into a strange world of musical dreams…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note : That's the first chapter which is just setting the scene basically. Please tell me if you like it by reviewing it please! Thank you for reading!<strong>


	2. Phineas's Dream

**Phineas's dream is about to start a chain reaction. I just want to remind people that this is a dream, so if anything seems strange, random or completely unrealistic, that is why. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Phineas Flynn sat down next to his green-haired sibling, Ferb Fletcher, under a big tree in their backyard. Ferb leaned backwards against the tree, his eyes closed and his breathing was heavy as he absorbed in the sunlight. It was going to be another warm and sunny day in Danville, perfect for another large project.<p>

Phineas's eyes were watching the gate that led into his backyard, waiting for the girl across the street to arrive and ask him what he was doing. He smiled at the thought of her, her beautiful face etched in his mind and he counted down the seconds till she arrived.

Short, sharp footsteps were heard and Phineas's eyes lit up and he sat up straight, excited. Ferb opened one eye and grinned at him lazily before closing it again, but Phineas didn't see. Ferb knew about his brothers crush and it hadnt taken him long to find out either.

The gate swung open and Phineas watched as a young girl with straight, blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and wearing a pair of blue jeggings, an orange off-the-shoulder top and orange high-tops walked in. It was Sunny, a girl from across the street but not the girl Phineas was looking so forward to seeing although him and Sunny were rather good friends.

"Hey Sunny!" he yelled and Ferb's eyes flickered open and he gave her a friendly wave. Sunny laughed and waved back before walking over to them and sitting down cross-legged next to Ferb.

There was silence in the air apart from the rustling leaves as the slight breeze blew against them, but it was nice. Sunny had given Ferb back the book she had borrowed and he had given her a new one to read, and she sat down there, absorbed in her book, whilst Ferb dozed off happily in the sun. But Phineas's eyes were still fixed on that gate

Half an hour later, the gate creaked open once more and Phineas felt his heart pounding louder and louder, but it was only Buford, carrying Baljeet roughly under his arm. Phineas didn't greet them, he completely forgot about them as his mind pondered over where Isabella could have been. She had promised to be here early yesterday and she was really late. Maybe she had a Fireside Girl's meeting? But then wouldn't Sunny be at it?

"Hey Sunny" he said.

Sunny didn't quite hear him, too busy in her book so Ferb gave her a slight nudge in her side, jolting her out of her faze.

"Huh? What?"

Phineas grinned.

"Is Isabella at a Fireside Girl's meeting?"

Sunny frowned at me, looking me straight in the eye.

"You feeling okay Phineas?" she asked.

It was my turn to frown now.

"Yeah why?"

Sunny looked a little bit awkward and avoided my eyes before she took up her borrowed book, thanked Ferb and headed off home. Two minutes later Ferb could see her on her balcony, reading, but there was a little line across her forehead and Ferb could tell that she was stressed now.

"Phin?" said Ferb, breaking the silence. Buford and Baljeet looked at Ferb and their eyes were also filled with worry, Phineas couldn't quite understand why.

"Yeah bro?"

"Do you remember what I said?"

Phineas was puzzled.

"Refresh me"

"Isabella left over a month ago to attend the New York Performing Arts College"

Ferb's eyes were filled with sympathy and Phineas couldn't bear to see it. He knew what Ferb was saying but he couldn't quite understand it. Hadn't Isabella been sat here just yesterday with him?

"What?"

Ferb sighed and Buford and Baljeet cautiously made their way out of the backyard, leaving Phineas and Ferb alone.

"I thought he knew…" muttered Buford as he left.

"Maybe hes in denial…" muttered Baljeet before they were gone.

Ferb grabbed his brother's shoulders and shook them slightly.

"I've told you a million times Phin. Isabella's gone, she's not coming back. Or at least not for another two years."

Phineas gulped and tears began to well up in his eyes as he looked at Ferb's sympathetic face. He suddenly found himself being pulled into a hug with Ferb and he cried into his shoulder as Ferb rubbed his back and comforted him until Phineas's cried turned into whimpers.

Phineas lay down on a yellow rubber dinghy, the SS PHINEAS, which was his bed, crying deeply into his pillow. Ferb was out at the bookstore buying a book for Sunny's upcoming birthday and before he had left, Phineas had sworn that he was fine and had even given Ferb a too-bright grin to prove his point. Ferb seemed to buy it and left, but as soon as he was gone, Phineas had burst out into tears and there he was now singing a song.

**Hey there Isabella,**

**What's it like in New York City?**

Phineas didn't even question why he was singing; it just felt so natural.

**I'm a thousand miles away **

A picture of Isabella flashed away in his mind and he smiled sadly, missing her.

**But girl, tonight you look so pretty**

**Yes you do**

Phineas sighed as he glanced out of the window and looked towards Isabella's empty house.

**Time square can't shine as bright as you**

It looked normal and he half-expected to see Isabella in her bedroom window but she wasn't. The only thing that reminded him that she was gone was the For Sale sign that had been placed up in the yard and the little bit of pink caught on one of the bushes. He peered closer.

**I swear it's true**

Phineas turned away from the window, opened his bedroom door and ran all the way down the stairs, two at a time.

**Hey there Isabella,**

**Don't you worry about the distance**

As the words continued to flow out of his mouth, Phineas ran full-pelt out of the front door, slamming it but his mother Linda, or his step-father, Lawrence said nothing.

**I'm right there if you get lonely**

Phineas glanced left and right before sprinting across the street and arriving at Isabella's house. He carefully took Isabella's hair ribbon off the bush before clasping it to his chest.

**Give this song another listen**

**Close your eyes**

Phineas closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of Isabella deeply, hoping that she would just arrive back right now, so that he could tell her everything she meant to him.

**Listen to my voice, it's my disguise**

He sighed as he wished that he hadn't been too afraid to tell Isabella how he felt about her.

**I'm by your side**

Phineas fell down onto his knees as his voice got louder as he tried to sing away the regrets.

**Oh it's what you do to me**

He opened his eyes and glanced around the garden, but nobody seemed to notice him.

**Oh it's what you do to me**

He released the pressure he was holding on the hair ribbon.

**Oh it's what you do to me**

Phineas looked at it and suddenly a large gust of wind blew it out of his hand.

**Oh it's what you do to me**

He ran after it, jumping over hedges and garden walls, but the wind took the ribbon higher and higher.

**What you do to me**

Phineas stopped running and watched as the pink ribbon, the last thing he had of Isabella, flew away from him. The words stopped flowing out of his mouth and he just stood still, silent until he felt someone tapping on his back. It was Sunny. She gave him a weak smile.

"That was beautiful Phineas, but it needs some music to go with it"

She took her violin out from its case and showed it to Phineas. She played a few notes before looking back at Phineas.

"I didn't know you played the violin"

She shrugged.

"There are lots of things you don't know about me, and lots of things I don't know about myself"

Phineas looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before nodding.

Sunny took Phineas's hand and gave it a sympathetic squeeze before leading him into the Flynn-Fletcher back yard, where Ferb was standing looking for Phineas.

"PHIN!" he yelled angrily, but also shakily.

"Where have you been?"

Ferb's face was creased up with worry and Phineas realised that he must have been gone a long time.

"I-I…"

"He was with me Ferb" said Sunny sharply.

"Oh… I see…" Ferb now looked a bit awkward and began to shuffle his feet a little.

"Ferb, you play the guitar don't you?" asked Sunny.

Ferb nodded.

"Thought so. Go get it, you can help me and Phineas record a song"

Ferb opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. Sunny could manipulate her voice when she wanted to get somebody to do something. He gave her thumbs up and went inside, returning moments later with an acoustic guitar.

Sunny got her violin into position and Ferb tuned his guitar.

**Hey there Isabella**

**I know times are getting hard**

**But just believe me, girl**

**Someday I'll play the bills with this hammer**

Sunny was right; the song sounded so much better with the gentle strumming of a guitar and the sweet sound of a violin being played.

**We'll have it good**

Then all of a sudden, he realised that Isabella was going to hear this song and know his feelings for her.

**We'll have the life we knew we would**

But then everything fell into place. Isabella. Phineas. Love. She loved him. Isabella loved Phineas. Phineas could have cried with happiness when he realised that Isabella loved him too.

**My word is good**

If only he could have realised this earlier. They could have been together. And maybe Isabella wouldn't have left for New York.

**Hey there Isabella**

It was too late now. But it wasn't too late to record his feelings for her and send them off. And the camera was already rolling.

**I've got so much left to say**

**If every simple song I wrote to you**

**Would take your breath away**

**I'd write it all**

**Even more in love with me you'd fall**

**We'd have it all**

A small crowd began to gather around Phineas, Ferb and Sunny and their eyes began to fill with tears as they listened to the red-headed boy, show his feelings through song.

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

Linda came out from the kitchen, just as the gathering crowds disappeared, holding a phone out for Phineas to take hold of.

"Phineas, it's for you"

Phineas could have cried for joy when he realised that it was Isabella. Ferb kept playing his guitar and Sunny kept playing her violin, so Phineas continued to sing.

**A thousand miles seems pretty far**

**But they've got planes and trains and cars**

**I'd walk to you if I had no other way**

**Our friends would all make fun of us**

**And we'll just laugh alone because we know**

**That none of them have felt this way**

**Isabella I can promise you**

**That by the time we get through**

**The world will never ever be the same**

**And you're to blame**

The sun set quickly, Ferb went inside and Sunny went home. Phineas was alone and outside. He walked up to the camera and sighed sadly before singing his final verse.

**Hey there Delilah**

**You be good and don't you miss me**

**Two more years and you'll be done with school **

**And I'll be making history like I do**

**You'll know it's all because of you**

**We can do whatever we want to**

**Hey there Delilah here's to you**

**This one's for you**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**What you do to me.**

At that very moment Isabella ran into the back garden, Phineas picked her up and swung her around before he gave her the kiss she had been waiting to receive for many years…

* * *

><p><strong>In case I didn't make it obvious, Phineas likes Isabella and is scared of losing her, but he can't quite bring himself to tell her about his feelings. The song is "Hey there Deliah" by the Plain White T's. I've changed a few words here and there but other than that, its the original song. Review please? And who's dream shall I do next? <strong>

**-Ferb?**

**-Isabella?**

**-Buford?**

**-Baljeet?**

**-OC Sunny?**


End file.
